Am I Dead Yet?
by DarknessSun
Summary: Her life was torn with the death of her only love, his murderer still hunts her, and his death still haunts her. With new additions to Twilight High come drama, romance, violence, and maybe even death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and the plot

Xion brushed a stray strand of her raven hair from her face and frowned at the mirror.

"Hurry up Xi!" Kairi called from the living room "we're going to be late" Xion could hear the sound of cartoons blaring from the television and chuckled to herself.

Today was her first day of school since the accident, and she really wasn't looking forward to having to face all the people and their stupid apologizes about how they felt for her and her loss.

She inspected her dark grey hoodie and her dark grey jeans "kay just give me a few more minutes" she yelled back and began scouring her room for her backpack.

"Sora's gonna be her in like two minutes!" she whined and Xion smirked to herself.

Kairi and Sora had been going out for near two years, and it was like they were attached at the hip nowadays and annoying as crap.

Xion finally found her bag trapped under a pile of books she had borrowed from their cousin Namine about drawing. Xion had failed art her first year, and she had no intention of repeating the class in her junior year.

Xion pulled up her hood and went to join her sister in the den. "Why are you wearing your hood?" Kairi said smiling at the girl "you look totally emo" she said.

Xion nodded "That's what I was going for" she said and Kairi moved to push the girl's hood off, but Xion slapped her hand away and held her finger pointedly "NO" she said sternly and began to spastically slap away Kairi's attempts to remove her hood.

A sudden knock on the door stopped Kairi's attempts to remove the girl's hood "SORA!" she shouted and threw the door open and glomped her boyfriend.

Sora smiled broadly as he stood their with Kairi practically glued to his side "Hi Xi" he called to me and she waved half-heartedly and slipped past the two lovers and took her seat in back with Sora's step-brother, and my best friend, Roxas.

Xion wrapped the spiky-haired blonde in a tight hug "Xion!" he called and embraced his best friend. "how ya doin?" he asked sheepishly, and the atmosphere in the now moving car suddenly plummeted "fine" she muttered and they dismissed the subject for the girls sake.

"I'm so sorry!" Olette said and assaulted Xion with a hug. That had been the 30th time so far today, and it was only third period.

"It's fine" Xion said finally and smiled sadly to her friend from inside her hood "I'm doing okay I swear" she said her voice cold as ice.

The two girls joined their friends at their favorite table in the school quad "Yo!" Roxas said and scooted over some to make room for his friend "What's up!" Hayner said and nodded at the two girls, but mostly at Olette.

Xion looked quickly at her gathered friends, Roxas and Namine were sitting side-by-side as they always had '_totally crushing_' Xion thought to herself. Then her eyes moved on to Pence who, as always, was sitting next to Hayner, next came Olette.

Sora and Kairi were already juniors, so they ate lunch at a different time than the rest of their friends.

"Hey, did you guys here, the office has been abuzz about those two new transfer students coming next week" Pence said and everyone stared at him.

"Why would we care?" Roxas asked and the boy shrugged "I thought you guys would like to know about the new kids, I know how much Hayner loves to mess with them" he said and started riling through his lunchbox.

Xion, however, was interested in the prospects of new friends who knew nothing of the accident "any names?" she asked and he nodded "just one, Zane Summers" he said and pulled out an abnormally large apple.

"Dude, why do you always have big fruit?" Hayner asked and pulled out an orange larger than the apple; "I dunno, I just grabbed the first apple I see" he said, "and sometimes I forget which ones an apple and which is a orange" he said and threw the orange behind him accurately hitting the garbage bin.

Xion scanned her mental data base for any information on the boy '_Zane…I feel like I've heard that name before_' she thought to herself, but eventually dismissed it.

"Okay guys, how about going to the beach this weekend, ya know, before summer is over" Namine said and Xion nodded "I think the beach would be nice, before it gets all cold and junk". Roxas nodded

"I guess we should, I mean we have less than a week until it's fall" he murmured "I guess its settled then to the beach we will go" Olette said a "hey me and Pence didn't say anything" Hayner pouted "Will you don't matter" Xion said, and the entirety of the group erupted in laughter minus Pence and Hayner.

Xion rose to throw away her trash, when Roxas suddenly beamed her with his balled up paper sack "What the crap!" she shouted playfully and tossed it back at him.

Soon there was a full-on trash war guys against girls before the teacher on duty outside came over to interrupt their fun "WHAT do we have here?" the man asked, and Xion knew instantly who was speaking to them even without turning her head.

"We were just trying to make a fun way to recycle!" Roxas said and smiled innocently and Namine soon came to his rescue "By creating this new fun way to recycle we will not only be saving the planet, but also interesting the other students" and the entire group nodded vigorously.

"Give them a break Vexen!" Xion said and turned towards the man, her hood still hiding her face, "it's not like we were damaging any school property, and we planned to pick it up" she said and played with a small paper ball "lighten up".

Xion tossed her small paper ball into the trash, and before Vexen could respond the bell had miraculously rang saving her from the man's wrath.

Xion dashed off for the gym room, hiding herself in the large crowd of students heading for their next class.

Xion stood breathing heavily in front of the gym room "I…I finally…made it" she said through breaths. Xion opened the metal doors and found Namine and Olette already changed and waiting for her on the bleachers.

Xion was flabbergasted "How did you beat me here?" she asked her mouth agape "you took the wrong way!" Namine said laughing "the gym is right next to the cafeteria" and Xion then looked crestfallen.

"Hey, at least you didn't hit your face on the changing room door like some people" Olette chuckled and pointed to the large bump on the back of Namine's head.

"She was probably ogling Roxas" Xion said and laughed as Namine blushed and stuttered out an indignant "n…n…no".

-Time Change-

Xion waited patiently for Kairi and Sora to finish their make-out session so that she could head on home. "Fine I'll walk home" Xion huffed and the two only waved a goodbye to the girl.

Xion crossed her hands across her chest as she walked down the sidewalk, it was just like those two to leave her to walk by herself "Stupid love struck teens making me walk home by myself" she muttered to herself.

Xion wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and tires squealed as they tried to avoid her, and a sudden shout made her look up to see an oncoming truck spinning uncontrollably towards her.

Xion tried to move, but she was paralyzed with fear and the truck was coming way to fast.

Suddenly something slammed into the raven-haired girl shoving her out of the way of the truck, and something heavy pinned her to the sidewalk.

_What is this accident that keeps on coming up?What is it that hit Xion in order to save her?_

_Where the hell is Axel?_

_And most importantly why didn't Roxas have to walk home?_

_Most of these…I mean _Most of these may be answered in the next chapter so tune in next time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, who is still on the bus here

The large object soon moved itself from on top of Xion "Are you okay?" Xion stared up into a pair of turquoise eyes "Are you okay?" the voice called again.

Xion mentally shook herself and she rose to a sitting position "Yeah!" she said and looked at the boy who had pushed her out of the way.

Even though he was sitting he was a head taller than her. He had shoulder-length platinum blonde hair and deep turquoise eyes.

Xion finally realized that he was speaking "Hmm?" she murmured and the boy grinned "did you hit your head on the sidewalk?" Xion shook her head and attempted to stand, but soon Kairi and Namine glomped outer her knocking her back to the ground.

"OH MY GOD XION ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Kairi practically screamed at the raven-haired girl, and Xion had to pry the pink-haired girl off of her.

After Xion was finally freed from the two girls grasps she looked around for her rescuer, but he had disappeared "Why did he go?" she asked her sister and the girl furrowed her brow "who?" she asked.

Xion looked at her as if she was crazy "the guy who shoved me out of the way, the silver-haired boy" she said and waved her hands around spazztically above her head, but Kairi shook her head.

"I was kinda distracted, you know with you almost being HIT BY A TRUCK" she said and Sora pulled his car over to the two girls.

"Are we going to the hospital?" he asked, concern on adorning his face. Xion broke free of Namine and Kairi's grasp and stood staring at them in disbelief "I am just fine!" she shouted at them and sat down in the backseat of Sora's car.

"TAKE ME HOME" she shouted from inside and they all stared at her "What's her problem?" Namine asked and Kairi shrugged before taking her seat "shotgun" she called.

…TIME SKIP…

Xion slammed her door shut and cranked her ipod up as loud as it could go "Why is everybody so frantic, I'm not a child!" she huffed and threw her backpack to the floor and jumped onto her bed.

"Xion get your ass out here!" Kairi shouted from the other side of the door and the girl refused to answer her sister "Xion I swear I'll go get Sora to break down your door" Kairi called and Xion sighed.

Our raven-haired heroine threw open her door and glared at her sister "What?" she growled at her sister.

"I'm sorry for spazzing out on you" Kairi said and looked crestfallen "it reminded me so much of the accident, I thought that maybe…" the girl sobbed softly.

Xion wrapped her sister in a tight hug "Kairi" she murmured into her sister's ear "its okay…I swear I'm just fine" Kairi pulled herself together and chuckled sadly.

"I never thought you would be comforting me" the pink-haired girl said and Xion looked into her teary eyes "I thought you would be the one crying".

"Do you ever miss him?" Kairi asked Xion after a few minutes, and the raven-haired girl laid down on her bed and pulled down her hood. "All the time" she said and ran a hand through her dark hair.

"Did the cops ever find the body?" Kairi asked and sat next to the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Xion shook her hand and felt tears sting her vision "All they found was a trail of blood and his jacket laying on the ground" she said and fought as hard as she could to keep the tears at bay.

Kairi shook her head "Damn that black-haired freak!" Kairi shouted and Xion nodded "Do you think they will ever find him?" she asked her sister, and the pink-haired girl nodded "I sure hope they do".

Kairi finally left her sister so that she could do her homework, but instead Xion kicked off her shoes and rolled over to take a nap. The moment her eyes closed her vision was drowned out by visions of him, she still couldn't bring herself to say his name.

His always smiling face was burned into her consciousness, that smile that always made her swoon and her heart skip a beat. His slightly spiked blonde hair that she had always loved to run her hand through whenever they were together.

Xion was shaken awake by her sister "Come on lazy bum, its dinner time" Kari shouted at the girl, and Xion groaned and sat up slowly "Come on, Mom made dinner!" Kari whined.

Xion grinned at her sister "go on, I'll be downstairs in a minute" she said and Kairi skipped out of the room, Xion pictured his face one last time before finally rising from her bed "The heart is an evil thing" she muttered.

…Time Skip…

Xion tapped her pencil on her notebook impatiently "Come on, Come on, Come on…" she muttered to herself using all her energy to try and force time to move faster, needless to say it wasn't working.

The teacher suddenly slammed his book on her desk and the raven-haired girl's pencil went flying, piercing the ceiling.

"Ms. Hikari" the man huffed indignantly and looked up at her pencil "how do you plan on getting that down?".

Xion shrugged and pulled another pencil from her backpack and resumed tapping her notebook muttering "come on, come on…".

The man sighed "I teach a bunch of idiots" he chuckled to himself and the bell rang.

Xion took her seat with Roxas and Namine "So when are we suppose to meet at the beach?" Xion asked her cousin, and the girl tilted her head in thought for a moment.

"How about 5?" Roxas asked and tried to look at what Namine was drawing, but the girl was determined to stop him.

Xion snatched the book from the teens "guys seriously, we need a time to tell everybody to meet at the train station" she said and both the teens stopped lunging for the book because of the look of censure she gave them.

"I guess 5 would be okay?" Namine said and looked at Xion pleadingly. Xion held a finger pointedly at her cousin "NO!" she said "not until we figure out when".

Roxas shrugged and pulled out his phone "umm…how about 6 then, we all know Kairi will takes hours to get ready" they all laughed, but it was true.

"Okay, I'll send the text then, next dilemma. Who should we invite?" Namine said and Hayner choose to pipe in "well Axel of course, Sora, and Kairi".

"I don't think Axel can come" Roxas said as he slide his phone back into his pocket "he said he was going to be working tonight" he sighed.

Xion pouted "seriously!" she said "he hasn't hung out with us since summer began, and I am seriously missing my best friend".

Roxas then looked offended "What am I then?" he asked and she grinned at him "you are a waste of space" Olette Hayner and Pence laughed at her joke, but Roxas and Namine looked upset.

"That was really rude" Roxas said and pouted, and Xion finally handed the notebook back "maybe this will cheer you up" and the two began fighting over the notebook again with grins on their faces.

"Xion, I think they're retards" Hayner said with a smirk on his face. "I know!" Xion said with a smile on her face and the four teens laughed at the joke, that Roxas and Namine were too distracted to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, who should get here pretty soon

Hey peoples, before I start this chapter, the question "Who is the friend Xion saw in her dream" was asked, and I don't wanna give it away yet, but if you read my kinda personal info on my profile you may find a big hint.

Xion gave her bag another glance and walked to the living room to watch some TV while Kairi was getting ready to go.

"Kairi, we're just going to hang out with some friends, you don't need to be the center of attention all the time" Xion called and Kairi flung a shoe at her.

"Xion, if you were this hot, it would take you hours to get ready too" Kairi shouted to her sister, "how long do you think we're going to be at the beach?" she called.

Xion shook her head "midnight maybe, Namine is staying over too" she shouted to her beauty obsessed sibling "you might wanna take something to wear over your bikini" the raven-haired girl shouted to her sister.

Suddenly Xion's phone began to vibrate in her pocket, "Sora" she read off the screen and flipped the phone open "yeah?" she asked.

"I was wondering if a friend of mine could come with us to the beach?" he asked excitedly and Xion shook her head. Sora had always wanted to make new friends, something that Sora and 'he' had in common.

"Course" she said and cast a glance towards her sister's room "who?" she asked and yawned.

"Did you hear about those new kids at school?" he asked and Xion "yeah, Pence mentioned them" she said.

"Well, that day that you almost got hit by that truck, I meet one of them that was on his way to bring the school his transcripts" Sora said "so anyway, will you call Namine and tell her for me, I promised Riku I would go pick him up?" Sora asked.

Xion sighed "sure Sora, remember 6 o'clock" she said and the boy chuckled "okay, see ya there".

Xion hit the end button and punched in Namine's number "Hola" her blonde-haired cousin said into the phone.

"Hey Nam, Sora wants to bring a friend, I said it was alright" Xion said and heard Namine speak to someone with her "Did he say who?" Namine asked.

Xion nodded unconsciously before remembering they were on the phone "yeah, he said his name was Riku I think, one of the new kids starting next week" Xion said and switched on the television to watch her favorite show ever "1000 Ways to Die!" the television shouted at her.

"Xion change the channel!" Kairi whined from her room and Xion shook her head "HELL NO!" she shouted in response to her sister, earning the brunette to fling the matching pair for the shoe thrown earlier.

"Umm…is Kairi alright, we…I mean I heard something crash" Namine said and Xion raised her eyebrow.

"And who would this 'we' consist of?" she asked her cousin who scoffed in response "I…I don't know what your talking about!" Namine said, her voice a little higher than usual.

"So I'm guess your hanging out with Roxas then" Xion said and chuckled as her cousin attempted to stutter out a response "see you guys in a little while, and tell Roxas I said hi".

It was towards the end of that sentence that Kairi, finally, came out of the bathroom in her favorite pink dress and white blouse "how long do we have before we meet the others?" she asked her raven-haired sibling.

Xion glanced down at her wrist and stared at her watch "an hour" Xion said and turned back towards the television "don't forget your bathing suit" Xion said and her sister dashed back towards her room.

"XION!" Kairi called to her sister "I can't find my bikini" she shouted and Xion sighed before switching off the television.

"Did you check the bathroom?" she called to her sister, and could hear the something breaking "found it!" the girl called.

"Kairi" Xion shouted from her seat on the couch "did you make a whole in the wall…again?".

"…Maybe" Kairi shouted and walked out holding a pink bag "seriously Kairi, dad patched up that wall last week, you keep this up and dad is going to take away your cell phone" Xion said and watched her sister pale.

"Do you think he will?" Kairi asked cradling her phone like a child and Xion nodded "you know dad hates having to re-plaster your wall twice a month" Kairi looked ready to faint.

"Distraction time, is Sora going to pick us up?" Kairi asked eager to change the subject and Xion shrugged "I thought you would know!" Xion accused and Kairi shook her head.

Xion shook her head and pulled out her cell phone once again and dialed Sora's number. The overly excited teen answered the phone after a single ring.

"HELLO!" the boy said quite enthusiastically and Xion had to hold the phone as far as her arm could reach to spare her eardrums.

"Sora, calm yourself" she said with the vein in her forehead throbbing so loudly Kairi could hear the blood flow. "Are you going to come pick us up?" the raven-haired girl asked the hyper boy.

"No, I completely forgot" Sora said, and Xion could hear him starting up his car "I'll be there in a moment" he said and Xion could swear she heard tires squeal as he hung up.

Xion flipped the phone closed and looked towards her sister "Sora's on his way" she said and rose from her seat on the couch to stretch and retrieve her bag.

"Do you have you your bathing suit?" Kairi asked with her eyebrow raised. Xion nodded "yeah, but I don't plan on changing" she said to her sibling.

Xion shrugged of her hood and starred at her sister "do you think we'll see any turtles?" she asked and cracked a smile to her sister.

Ever since they could remember whenever Sora got anywhere near a turtle he would freak out and scream in a manor similar to a little girl, and every time it was hilarious.

Sora pulled up minutes after the sister had their laugh at his expense and put they left for the train station.

Xion kept her hood down the entire ride, but only because she had been distracted by the music blaring in her ears. Despite the loud music she was able to fall asleep and what did she dream of you ask the same thing as last time.

The boy who had been her best friend, the boy she had fallen in love with, and just as the other dream, she was still unable to bring herself to say his name.

Xion's eyes fluttered open as the car came to a stop, and she followed Kairi and Sora to the train, only half awake.

It was when she finally took her seat on the train that she was awoken, not by a sound, but by a sight. Sitting across from her was the sliver-haired boy who had saved her from the truck, smiling at her; that was when her eyes locked on his deep turquoise eyes once again.

_Who is this friend that Xion keeps going back to in her dreams?_

_Why has no-one accused Xion of being emo?_

_Why is Sora so afraid of sea turtles?_

_And most importantly why is she awakened by the sight of this silver-haired boy?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A short author's note, I finally found a song that represents Xion's dreams of her lost friend called "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat, and if you were wondering that song will come up again. The first 5 words of that song give you another hint about the friend's identity if you haven't already figured it out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, who seems to have taken the wrong bus

The silver-haired boy smiled at Xion, and the girl felt her heart skip a beat. "Are you alright?" the boy asked and Xion nodded a little bit too quickly.

"Riku, this is Xion" Sora said motioning towards the raven-haired teen, "Xion, this is Riku" the energetic teen said and motioned towards the silver-haired boy.

"It's good to see that you're alright, Xion" the boy said and Xion quickly returned his smile.

'_What's the matter with me'_ Xion thought and turned her ipod back on trying to dampen his affect on her with some loud rock music.

"Wait…" Sora said and furrowed his brow in confusion "do you guys know each other?" the brunette asked and poked Xion in the side of the head, who promptly slapped his hand away.

Xion nodded after he finally drew his hand back "He's the one who pushed me out of the way of that truck the other day" Xion said and all their friends on the train began to spazz-out.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Namine and Kairi practically shouted in unison.

Xion smack both girls on the back of the heads "I did tell you!" she yelled at the, and if she had been an anime character there would have been a massive tick mark on her forehead.

Sora stared back and forth like a retard for a few minutes before slightly composing himself enough to murmur "thanks" to Riku for saving Xion's life.

Xion ran a single hand through her hair and realized what she had forgotten; she still had her hood down. She quickly yanked her hood up and Riku stared at confused, but didn't ask her reasons.

Xion turned her head to stare at the window, and then elbowed Roxas "look" she murmured, never taking her eyes off the scene outside the window.

From her seat she could see colors cascading across the sky from the setting sun, the most prominent one being the crimson the sun was basking in and the bright orange adorning the clouds.

"It's seriously beautiful" Kairi said, shrugging off Sora's arm in order to sit with Xion and stare out the window.

"Hey Roxas do you know why the sun sets red?" Axel asked never taking his eyes off the sunset and without waiting for a response "You see light is made up of lot's of colors. And of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest".

Xion finally took her eyes off of the sunset to chuckle at Axel "That was quite spazztic of you Axel".

Alex laughed "yes…yes it was!" he said and gave the raven-haired girl a nod "but if I wasn't spazztic, I wouldn't be Axel" he said and Xion chuckled at him.

"You're right about that" Xion said and smiled at her red-haired friend "that and fact that your hair can defy gravity" Xion said and the gathered group on the train laughed at the male.

Axel stood to defend his hair after what she had said, but suddenly tumbled over as the train suddenly stopped. "Total spazz" Xion shouted before dashing out the door attempting to outrun Axel.

The red-haired man tumbled out the door and ran after the raven-haired girl "I'll show you who's a spazz" he shouted after, but Xion was already halfway down the road.

Xion ducked one of the stores on the boardwalk and hid herself among the people shopping.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw flaming red hair fly past the store window and dubbed it safe to leave her hiding spot.

Xion dashed towards the beach to meet up with her friends before Axel found her, but in her rush she slammed into someone, knocking herself down and brushing her hood of her head.

"Sorry!" a masculine voice said quickly to her and offered her a hand. Xion followed the hand to stare into the eyes of someone she never hoped to see again.

"Vanitas" Xion said quickly springing to her feet and glaring at the boy "what do I owe this this sick visit" she sneered at the male "and why shouldn't I call the police right now and tell them to take your ass in right now!".

The black-haired boy smiled evilly at Xion and she felt her heart drop "he would be so happy to know your okay" the boy smiled.

To a person watching the two teens it would appear the boy had embraced the Xion, but in all actuality the boy had slammed his fist into her stomach.

The moment he stepped away she collapsed to her knees grasping her chest tears were hazing her vision "is he still…alive?" she asked pleading for him to answer; to give her some glimmer of hope.

The boy shrugged and turned to walk away "don't come looking for me, or the same may happen to you!" he said over his shoulder and the dark-haired boy ran off, and she watched him until he was only a speck in the distance.

Xion collapsed to the ground tears falling freely from her eyes "I hate him…" she sobbed quietly and rose to a sitting position in the middle of the sidewalk, not a single person stopping to help her.

After what felt like forever for the girl she rose to stand, and checked her phone "7:15" she read off the small face, and the raven-haired teen walked slowly towards the beach to meet up with her friends, holding her stomach all the while.

Xion eventually managed to get to the beach and stare into the concerned gazes of her friends. "OH MY GOD XION WHAT HAPPENED?" Kairi screamed as she rushed to her sister's aid, closely followed by Sora, Namine, Roxas, and Riku.

Kairi and Namine helped the girl over to the small outcropping that they had set up around "what happened?" Kairi said slowly to the dark-haired girl as she after she had lain down.

"Vanitas…" was all she managed to say, but the group of teens got the message; "Sora goes find Axel, Hayner, and Olette" Kairi commanded of her boyfriend and the boy was off in moments.

"Riku, would you mind running to the life guard stand and see if there is a first aid kit?" she asked the silver-haired teen and pointed to a the stand a ways away.

Kairi and Namine helped the girl remove her sweat shirt, leaving her in her grey tank-top and examining the massive purple mark on her stomach and Kairi swore under her breath "If I ever find him, I swear he'll pay with his life!" she said fiercely.

Kairi pulled out her phone quickly and punched in 911 and waited for the operator "connect me to the hospital please!" she said and fought hard to hold back tears as Xion lost consciousness.

Sora soon returned with the other teens, all of them gasping for breathe as they looked on to the raven-haired teen and the two girls taking care of her.

"Yes, we need someone at the beach as soon as possible, my sister is unconscious and she has a huge mark on her stomach" Kairi said and began speaking with the dispatcher as she walked away trying to find a street sign near where they were waiting.

Her two friends came to her side almost as soon as Kairi had left grasping her hand and begging her not to die "Xion, please come back to us" Roxas said tears beginning to fall as he sat next to his friend.

The ambulance arrived soon along with the police trying to find out what had happened to the girl, but none of the gathered teens could answer the question, and no-one had cared enough to watch the two teens on the boardwalk.

Xion was rushed to the Twilight Town hospital and was taken to the emergency room all the while still unaware of anything going on around her. Her parents were there within the minute to take care of the girl, but in the end, she did not wake up that night, nor the next day, or the day after that.

Okay guys and gals, my last chapter before school starts, and don't worry Xion will be alright. In the next chapter you may just find out about the accident, but until then. BYE

REVIEW PLEASE!

_Will Xion eventually wake up?_

_Will Vanitas come to finish off the job?_

_Is 'he' still alive?_

_What did Vanitas do to Xion?_

_Why didn't anyone help her? _

Some of these will be answered in the next chapter hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OC, who is still not here, I swear I will duck tape the bus schedule to his forehead

Hi peoples welcome to chapter five, where we last left off, Xion was unconscious in the hospital after she had been attacked by Vanitas.

Kairi wept as she sat in the waiting room with everyone hoping to see Xion. Everyone from the beach had come to the hospital with the unconscious girl in hopes of her awakening.

It was late, and soon the teens would have to depart for home, in fact Namine was asleep already, curled up in Roxas's lap.

Axel kept a stern face since Sora had told him about Xion being hurt '_If only I would have found her…_' he thought to himself and folded his arms over his chest.

Riku was the most confused out of the assembled group waiting to see the raven-haired girl. "Who is Vanitas?" he asked them and they all looked at him solemnly.

"He's…my brother" Sora said and looked to the floor, and this only confused the silver-haired boy more.

"Roxas and Sora are adopted brothers, but both of them were twins" Kairi said trying to compose herself.

"My brother's name was Ven" Roxas said as he carefully picked up Namine and placed her in his chair "that's actually where this whole story begins" the blonde-haired boy said.

"You see, Roxas and Ven moved here ten years ago, their mom married Sora's dad seven years ago" Axel said and rose, placing a hand on his blonde friend's shoulder.

"Vanitas was always a bad person" Sora said and hugged Kairi tighter to him "he once tried to set our house on fire" he said and looked towards the floor.

"four years ago, when Xion, Ven, and I were in seventh grade, Vanitas had a thing for Xion" Roxas said and began messing with his bracelet "but the problem was, so do Ven" the blonde haired boy smiled sadly.

"Xion and Ven started dating three years ago" Kairi said, wearing the same sad smile as Roxas "I remember we were so happy that she finally fell in love" the girl said and several tears began to fall again.

"Vanitas hated Ven for it, almost to the point of breaking" Axel said and frowned "but last year was when things took a turn for the worse" the red-headed male said and looked at the ceiling, recounting events in his head.

"Vanitas tried to steal Xion from Ven several times, but he failed" Sora said "it was really pathetic now that I think back, but he was really desperate" the brunette said, and all the sad smiles disappeared.

"Things came to the climax two months ago" Kairi said and began to sob again as she remembered ho it all happened.

"Xion and Ven were out on the town around eight that night" Sora said and tears began to haze his vision "and Vanitas had gone insane".

"He drove his mother's car into the taxi they were in on their way home" Roxas said, and tears began to fall.

"Xion spent the next month in the hospital, but Ven wasn't so luck" Axel said, and fought bitterly to keep his tears away "they never found his body" he said and placed his right hand over his eye as a single tear fell.

Riku looked hopeful though "So, there might be a chance he's alive" the silver-haired boy said and they all shook their heads.

"Vanitas was never that kind" Sora said on the verge of sobbing "a month ago I found his diary" the brunette boy said "he was enraged with Ven, hated him absolutely, he wanted to destroy every last piece of him".

This information confused Riku "If Vanitas loved Xion, why would he purposefully hurt her?" he asked.

Axel was the only person composed enough to answer the question "He didn't love Xion, he found her attractive" the red head growled at the thought of the black-haired boy.

"He hated losing though" Axel said his voice dark "he fought so hard to get Xion, because he didn't want to lose to Ven" Axel glared, but it wasn't directed at the silver-haired boy.

"He killed Ven, not because he wanted Xion, but because he didn't want to lose to someone he thought was weak" Axel snarled and punched the wall, leaving a large dent.

"That bastard dragged Ven's body a few miles out of town, and left his jacket in the dust" Roxas said his hands balled into fists "police found scorch marks on the ground where the blood trail ended".

Riku looked horrified by the information they had given him "How could something so evil exist?" the silver-haired boy said and they all sighed.

"That's the most twisted part of it all" Axel said and took his seat "his uncle Xehanort shaped him into what he is today" the boy growled.

"Xehanort was insane" Sora growled "he taught Vanitas all the evil tricks he knows, he even gave him all the weapons he would need" the boy said shook with rage.

"Xehanort instructed him how to kill, and told him the perfect place to him" Roxas said and blood dripped onto the floor from how tight his fists had been balled.

"So why haven't they searched the place Xehanort said?" Riku asked, really not hoping for an answer.

"They can't" Axel said simply and turned towards the silver-haired boy "because Xehanort refuses to tell" the red-haired man said and crossed his arms over his chest "they tried everything they could to get him to talk, but the man didn't bend to their will".

Sora sighed "Xehanort has life in prison, and he smiles the whole time" the brunette said and as he held Kairi close to him "there is nothing they can do" he murmured.

Riku was angered by that last bit "How is there nothing they can do!" he shouted earning several glares from nurses, that he shrugged off "why can't they use violent means, then" he said much quieter than before.

Sora smiled sadly at the silver-haired boy's anger "They've already tried the violent means" the boy said and stood to stretch.

"Nothing worked on the old fucker" Axel said icily and yawned "no matter how hard they try to punish him for his crimes, he doesn't seem even a bit unhappy" he said and turned to leave.

"Its about time for use to go" Roxas said as he stared at his watch, though he couldn't make out the time through his tear hazed vision and Sora nodded.

Kairi walked over to Namine's sleeping form and shook her slowly "come on Nam, its time to go" she said softly to the girl and the blonde-haired girl rose sleepily and walked with the pink haired girl out the door.

Riku waited until everyone else had gone, and after casting a last glance over his shoulder to see if the girl was going to awake that night, he stalked off, walking home.

…Elsewhere…

Vanitas laughed darkly to himself as he watched the sleeping for of the girl he once lusted over "sleep Xion sleep" he said and grinned at her.

"Just don't come after me, and I won't have to finish the job" he murmured happily and switched the monitor to that of Roxas and Sora walking home "if they should find me, they will meet the same fate" he said to himself before retiring to his room for the night.

Okay guys, I really didn't want to do a Vanitas pov, but I felt the situation needed it, and it gives me a question to ask in my outro thingy. Okay, now you know who the friend is if you didn't already, and you know they dated.

_Where is Vanitas if he can watch this people so easily?_

_Why does Riku care so much about Vanitas hurting Xion?_

_Is Xion going to wake up anytime soon?_

_And most importantly…IS VEN ALIVE?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, who should appear in the coming chapters

Riku tapped Kairi on her shoulder to relieve her from her watch.

A couple days after the beach incident, they had been sitting with Xion for an hour each. Sora had sent Riku in his place, because he had been given detention for sleeping in class.

The girl nodded sleepily and departed from the small white room "Thanks…Riku" she called over her shoulder, and the silver-haired boy nodded and took her seat.

Riku stared at Xion's heart monitor for a moment before opening his backpack to begin his homework, just as he had done all the other times he had sat with Xion.

-TO Xion's Mindscape-

Xion walked in darkness, at first, it had been only miles of beach, but after that there were humongous caverns and dark passages. She had seen something sparkling at the bottom of the ravine she was currently exploring.

She ran across the large wooden bridge and sprung onto an outcropping and righting herself, "it's amazing what we can do in dreams!" Xion said to herself as she cart wheeled across a small wooden bridge, that was only as thick as her leg.

The raven-haired girl grabbed onto a rock that was sticking out of the wall of the ravine, and used it as a bar, to launch herself to the next wooden platform "I feel like the prince of Persia" she chuckled to herself.

The raven-haired girl ran across the wall to the next platform feeling so badass. This platform however collapsed underneath sending her spiraling down into the darkness.

-The Waking World-

Riku was revived from his half-asleep form when the raven-haired girl's heartbeat suddenly spiked, and he smiled hoping the girl would soon awaken, but her heartbeat dropped back to normal.

-Mindscape…again-

Xion landed on a lard mushroom like object that acted as a cushion for her fall, "Wow, that was like a bad roller coaster" she said stood shakily before dusting off her strange white cloak.

Xion found herself even closer to the sparkling light than before, and continued downward hopping from mushroom to mushroom going further and further into the dreamscape ravine.

Xion eventually stopped on a small mushroom feet from the bottom, and hopped onto the sand-covered ravine floor.

The sparkling object turned out to be a photo, one she had long forgotten about, and shoved to the back of her memory.

The picture was taken right before Ven had died, it was the two of them in a photo booth, depicting their first kiss. Xion grasped the picture in her hands and held it close to her chest.

"Maybe…Maybe I shouldn't wake up" Xion sighed as she stared into the photo, and a sudden thud awoke her from her thoughts.

"You're wrong" a feminine voice said behind the raven-haired teen and she turned to see a blue-haired girl in black shorts and a t-shirt with a cloth wrapped around the back of her waist similar to a skirt.

"Who are you?" Xion demanded and glared at the strange newcomer to her dream state and the blue-haired woman seemed unfazed by the dark look the girl was giving her.

"My name is Aqua, I am the guardian of the place between" the girl said and matched Xion's glare "this place is not meant to be a paradise for you, but an awakening" the woman said and Xion smiled sadly.

"Then you obviously don't know me" Xion said and turned away from the blue haired girl, hopping onto the mushroom and springing up the strange objects until she reach the top of the ravine.

"Then you are even stupider than I thought" Aqua hissed at the girl, as she had magically appeared at the top of the ravine behind the raven-haired teen.

Xion turned around and glared at the woman "You have no right to decide what I do in life, or in death" she growled at the woman and balled up her empty hand.

The woman only lightened her glare slightly at the teens words "you aren't dead yet, and you will not die anytime soon" the woman said and a large white katana materialized in her hand "but if you won't to die, I can end you right her" she said and pointed the weapon at Xion.

Xion took a half-step back, but otherwise stood her ground against the woman "I will not allow you to control me!" Xion yelled and formed a black sword in her empty hand "you aren't the only one with power here" Xion said and lauched at the blue haired woman.

Their blades collided momentarily before Xion was thrown back by the force of the woman "Fine, lets make a deal, if you will you can stay if I win…" the blue-haired woman began and Xion finished for her "then I'll leave" she hissed and dashed forward again.

The blades collided with the sound of ringing metal, but both the females were completely unaffected by the loud sounds emitted from their blades. Xion cart wheeled away from the woman and flung her weapon at her.

The sword whizzed past Aqua's head, missing her, and the blue-haired girl laughed "It seems I win this fight" she said and pointed her blade at the raven-haired teen.

Xion looked down at the ground and raised both arms towards her sides, black flames erupted around her hands, spawning a large group of knives in each hand "We're just getting started!" the girl said and dashed forward.

-Waking World-

Xion's heart rate suddenly skyrocketed again, going even higher this time, and staying their.

Riku rushed forward to check if the girl was alright before calling the nurse, but before his hand could touch her, her body reacted.

Her hand shot forward grabbing his wrist and shoving him back, and all attempts he made to touch her were in vain as she unconsciously fought against him.

-Xion's Mindscape-

Xion ducked under the woman's blade slice, and sliced at her chest with the small knives she now carried in her hands, but the woman back flipped out of the way and raised her sword pointedly at Xion.

Xion began to fling her small knives one after another with quick motions of her hands "I won't lose!" she shouted at the blue-haired woman, and dashed forward with her last knife and aimed it at her chest, but the woman slapped the knife out of the way with the butt of her sword and knocked the girl away with the blunt side of her sword.

Xion didn't pause after she hit the ground, the raven-haired girl placed her hands together, and as they slowly separated, a large scythe grew gradually until it was as tall as the girl was.

Xion spun her weapon over her head for a moment, and dashed at the blue-haired woman in a slashing maneuver.

Aqua sprung over the girl doing a 360 degree flip before landing on the other side of the girl and slicing her across her back.

Xion arched her back away from the woman's weapon, allowing the blade to only slice her robe, "You can't make me leave" the raven-haired girl hissed with tears in her eyes as she swung her weapon wildly at Aqua.

The blue haired girl caught the large wooden staff of the scythe and yanked it from the teen's hand with a quick motion and wrapped her in a one armed hug.

"I know that it hurts" Aqua murmured to the crying girl, who nodded "but if you end it here, than you may never see him again" the blue-haired woman said and the raven-haired girl stared into her eyes.

"Do you know if he's alright?" she said and dried her tears quickly and the blue-haired woman smiled at her.

"I know that he left here, though he didn't say which side pulled him" the woman said and Xion's head drooped "there is still a small chance" the woman said and Xion nodded, and felt something pull her back to the waking world.

"This is it" Xion said sadly looking at the picture in her hand one more time before her body dissolved in a shower of sparks.

Aqua looked up at the dark sky and sighed "if only it was ever that easy to get away from here!" she said to herself and dismissed her sword "I can sense that we will meet again".

Okay guys, how did you like the violence, if you enjoyed it review saying so and I will work hard to make sure there is more of it. Xion is waking at the end here if you didn't notice, but that doesn't mean her adventures in the land between are over as Aqua says.

_What did Aqua mean when she said she would meet again?_

_Is Ven alive or is the author just sadistic and trying to get your hopes up? _(Maybe)

_Why did Xion's body respond when Riku attempted to see if she was alright?_

_How could Xion fight so well in the land between?_

_AND…Why does Xion know the name Zane from somewhere? _remember in chapter 1

Until next time my faithful readers Bye…REVIEW PLEASE, it makes me update faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

Okay, an authors note to thank my reviewers especially forgottennmmemories for looking over my story and telling me what they thought, and if you like this story, go to their page and check out marshmallows and swing sets. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't come out that good, my body is running on Dr. Pepper, so I may make several mistakes.

Xion awoke suddenly in a strange white room that smelled of antiseptic. She sat up quickly to see herself surrounded doctors and nurses staring at her in disbelief.

A single nurse took a hesitant step towards the raven-haired girl, and held a single hand out trying to touch her wrist for a heartbeat. After the nurse checked her heartbeat a single doctor took a brave step forward towards the girl "is…she alive?".

Over the next few hours more and more doctors came to see the girl, most of them quite skeptical of her existence.

After nearly two weeks in the blasted hospital, they finally allowed her friends and family to see her.

Kairi, Namine, and Olette glomped onto the raven-haired teen, while the males in the room looked on with smiles adorning their faces.

Xion had to literally beat the girls off, before she could explain to them about how she met Vanitas at the boardwalk. "He must have followed me" she said as she attempted to recount the events so long ago.

Axel looked crossed at her statement "So he knew exactly where we all where, and he only went after you?" he said skeptically and crossed his arms over his chest "who's to say he isn't watching us now?" and everyone looked down-hearted.

"We truthfully have now way of knowing what he's doing in the shadows now" Xion sighed and threw the covers off of herself to stand and stretch.

"Do any of you know how long they plan on keeping me?" she asked her friends and Kairi nodded "two days" the girl grinned and Xion glared at her sister's optimism.

"Why so happy?" she asked in a bored tone and the girl smiled "because it means we will have a party!"she squealed the last word of her sentence, and despite the raven-haired teens protest she knew she had no choice.

After those two days had passed Xion was dragged halfway around town by her friends in an attempt to distract her while her female friends prepared her party, and currently she was sitting on the clock tower with Axel and Roxas eating sea salt ice cream, just as they had so many times before.

The girl smiled at the sunset that the three friends were watching "Are you gonna spazz out on us again Axel?" she asked and laughed with Roxas. Axel shrugged and grinned at the two teens "Well, if you keep laughing at me, I'm gonna have to push you off, got it memorized?" he asked, using his favorite catchphrase.

In the minute it took for Xion to come up with a witty retort, Rojas's phone began the guitar solo from "Riot Girl" by Good Charlotte, and the boy snapped open his phone quickly.

"Shh! Xion" Axel whispered "Roxie's talking to his girlfriend" the red-head teased and the blonde punched him in his shoulder.

"Okay see ya in a bit" Roxas said and shoved his phone into his pocket and stood up "it's time" he said and Xion groaned loudly and attempted to dash away from her two friends, but in a matter of moments they had captured her and forced her to accompany them to the party.

Axel dragged Xion to the downtown tram in a headlock with the girl kicking and punching wildly trying to escape the large man "AXEL!" she shouted and managed to bring her elbow back a few inches freeing herself from his grasp.

"You can't make me go!" she said dramatically and run in the opposite direction as fast as she possibly could, and ended up running straight into Roxas.

The blonde moved quickly tying her hands behind her back and shoving a Popsicle into her mouth as a temporary gag. Xion growled through her ice cream and tried to glare as menacingly as possible, but the two men just laughed at her.

After a very uncomfortable bus ride, that earned the two males several stares and glared from fellow passengers as they tried to control their bound friend, the two arrived at Xion's home.

Axel removed the rope and shoved her through the open doorway quite forcefully and the girl turned around to glare at him before facing the evils ahead of her.

"WELCOME BACK" a large group of people that Xion didn't know all too well shouted at her as she plastered a fake smile on her face and before she could rush out the door Axel and Roxas blocked her escape.

Xion huffed as the guest began to talk to each other rather than to her, and the raven-haired girl marched over to her sister to demand an explanation.

"Who are all these people?" she asked her sister, and the pink clad girl only laughed and slapped her playfully on her shoulder "they are your friends duh!" she said loudly and went over to a group of girls that Xion didn't recognize.

Xion stalked off to the stairs and attempted to go to her room, but found the hallway blocked off by none other than everybody's favorite artist.

"Let me through Namine!" the raven-haired girl commanded, Namine stood her ground as she outright refused to allow the girl entrance to her room "sorry Xi, but Kairi said you weren't going to your room until after the party" the blonde teased.

Xion forced her way through the crowd that had gathered in her living room trying to sit on the couch in the living room, but instead found herself trapped between the wall and a really awkward place, and by that I mean on Riku's lap.

The raven-haired girl blushed furiously as she tried to stand, a strange white-haired boy was pushed out of the large crowd, not only knocking her back to Riku's lap, but throwing him into the lap of a strange silver-haired boy in a black jacket.

"Sorry!" the white-haired boy mumbled to both Xion and the silver-haired teen he had fallen on, his face heated in a furious blush as he dashed off and out the door.

"Lucky" Xion mumbled and let her face fall before she realized where she was sitting. "Xion, what are you doing with Riku" Kairi called with a smile on her face, but all her other friends weren't laughing more so with their mouths agape at the raven-haired girl.

"I…I can explain" the girl stuttered out looking sheepishly at her friends, still sitting in the silver-haired boy's lap "sorry Riku" she said quickly and sprung up.

"Well you see, what had happened was…"

Yays, a stupid cliff-hanger left for almost no reason at all, I feel whole inside now. Sorry for not posting yesterday, but I didn't get home until late, and I had homework to finish. This chapter might not make any sense at all, so I thank you all for reading (lol) so now onto the questions.

_Who was that white-haired boy and why was he pushed?_

_Is Vanitas still watching them? _Probably

_Why is Xion so socially awkward? _We may never know

_Why did Kairi invite all these strange people to Xion's "party?"_

_Where is Sora while all this is going on?_

Until next time, I bid thee farewell…WAIT! I almost forgot, go to my profile, I should have a poll up, I want you to vote on if Xion should return to the Land Between anymore in this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

Okay guys, I'm in a competition with my friend KaizenUchiha over who can write a better Pokemon fanfic, and I'd like you all to read both of them if you are fans of Pokemon (because we decided to write separate fics after I already wrote his chapter one, I kinda wrote both our chapter ones lol)

Xion quickly explained about the white-haired boy that had been shoved out of a group of teens and had knocked the her into Riku.

Kairi laughed at her sister and went back to join her friends over near the punch bowl.

Xion sighed and saw Namine leave the stairway to get something to drink "Ninja time!" she said and sprinted over to Namine's old post and running up the stairs like someone's after her.

The raven-haired teen flopped down on her bed sighing quite loudly "I feel like I'm related to the criminally insane, is that wrong?" she asked aloud.

"No, I don't think so" Xion bolted up from the bed and saw Riku standing in the center of the room.

"How did you get in here?" the raven-haired girl said accusingly and he chuckled "I followed you during your 'Ninja Time'".

Xion let her head fall "Damn…I suck as a ninja" she murmured and went over and sat on the bed still crestfallen.

Riku laughed aloud at the girl and pulled a chair over to set in front of her "Well this is America, not Japan" he said in a 'duh' tone.

She punched him playfully in the chest and smiled at him "Good to know" she said and walked over to the television "1000 Ways to Die" the screen blared and she chuckled to herself.

"No way, you watch 1000 Ways to Die" he chuckled and she nodded vigorously "some of this stuff is hilarious!" she said and went back to sitting on the bed.

Suddenly Roxas busted in grabbed Xion and sprinted all the way downstairs with her thrown over his shoulder.

"What the hell you Stupid ass spazz!" she shouted at him with the vein in her head throbbing so loudly people all throughout the house could hear the blood flow.

"Kairi told me to go fetch you" he said she and scratched the back of his head fervently as she girl glared at him "fetch means go and tell me to come here NOT throw me over your shoulder and run down hear like a pack mule!" she shouted at him, and realized they were surrounded by people who where quickly chanting "Fight…Fight…Fight".

Xion turned towards her sister and smiled innocently "Yes?" she said quickly and the girl stared at her for a moment with skeptic gaze before she did anything.

"Have you completely forgotten what day this is?" she asked and pointed at the cake covered in candles that looked as if it would fall at any moment.

"It's not my birthday, that's not for another two months" the raven-haired girl said and Kairi shook her head "Damn, stupid calendar always messes me up!" she said, and Sora, Axel, and Hayner sat the massive cake down on the dinning room table "I don't see why we can't eat it anyway".

That evening Xion sat with her sister watching their favorite cartoon "_Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you we got some work for you now_" the two girls sang along with the exit music and the raven-haired girl yawn.

"To bed now!" Kairi commanded and pointed to the stairs and Xion shook her head as she rose "Night" her sister called, and Xion could here her dialing a number on the phone.

Unfortunately for Xion she wasn't greeted by a positive dream, nor was she greeted by a nightmare, but because her life was so messed up she once again found herself in The Land Between.

"Aqua" the girl whined aloud, and the blue-haired woman appeared behind her "I thought we were done with all this after I woke up from the coma" and the woman sighed.

"The Land Between works as an extension of your psyche, you are only brought here because something seems to be linking your consciousness to someone here, or someone gone" the blue-haired girl said laid her hand upon the massive rocky expanse.

The stone beneath the two flew up from the ground defying all laws of conservation of matter, and after they were thousands of feet above the ground the stone platform finally stopped moving upwards.

The blue-haired woman sat on the edge of the giant platform and pointed to a massive thunder storm several thousand miles away from where they currently are "that represents the problem" she said and looked back at the raven-haired girl "and until the problem is no more you will return here while you sleep".

Xion sighed and walked over towards the woman "so if I was to deal with the problem from here?" she asked and the blue-haired girl nodded "you won't have to come here anymore, though I don't know what affect it'll have on the waking world" she said.

"Then I'll go deal with the problem!" Xion said and jumped from the platform with a wave to the blue-haired woman.

Xion landed on the ground far below, and when her feet touched the ground a gigantic crater formed beneath her, but she was completely unharmed.

Aqua stood next to her as she landed "You have no chance of defeating something as powerful as that!" she said angrily to the girl "even I stood no chance against it".

Xion looked at her sadly for a moment before summoning her katana "If I don't try, I'll never know" she said and ran forward towards the thunderstorm in the distance.

Aqua suddenly appeared in front of her as she tried to run forward "What I mean is that your body here will only gain strength if your waking body gains strength!" she shouted at the girl and stopped her with a single hand.

Xion glared at the woman "and you didn't tell me this on your homemade mountain because?" and Aqua shrugged "I wanted to see if you could survive the fall" she said.

Xion shook her head and released her katana "so my physical form must become more powerful if I am to face my problem?" she asked the woman who nodded at her.

_What is this problem that Xion must face? _that is obvious

_Why is Riku so friendly towards Xion now? _again quite obvious

_How does Xion plan resolve the problem bringing her back to The Land Between?_

_Is Aqua hiding something from Xion in her haste to stop her?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I think…Don't laugh at me I'm in snow euphoria

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

Okay guys, this is my last chapter until Friday, because I will be taking my Finals this week and new classes start next week so I'm not very happy about it. Anyway, if anyone has read _Awakened _By P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast please message me; I need someone to talk about this book with, cause it hit me like a bus.

Xion struck the wall as hard as she could when she woke up, though not strong enough to break the wall like Kairi had, the wall made a loud cracking sound.

The raven-haired teen forced herself up from the bed slowly as to not agitate her injuries.

Apparently Vanitas had done more damage than they had originally thought, whether it was the fact that she was a fifteen year old girl or that he is just freakishly strong she didn't know. What Xion did know, however, was that she had almost died of sever blood loss.

She dressed quickly to prepare for school, because she had been unfortunate to be released from the hospital on a Sunday.

As she had all those weeks ago Xion meet her sister in the living watching cartoons and waiting for Sora to pick them up. She acted as if the beach incident had never happened, and that nothing had ever changed, and truthfully Xion enjoyed it.

When Sora arrived to pick up Kairi and Xion, there was another passenger in the car that Xion hadn't been expecting.

"Hi, Xion" Riku said and waved at the raven-haired girl, and for reasons that girl couldn't explain she returned his smile.

Xion slid into the seat between Roxas and Riku, and the car launched into probably the most random discussion ever spoken about in a car.

"What's your favorite _Sesame Street _character?" Kairi asked aloud an in less than two seconds Roxas and Sora shouted "ELMO" in unison.

Xion put her thumb and index finger on the sides of her chin, and began stroking an imaginary goatee "hmm I say…Big Bird" she said and everyone in the car looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Big Bird is the shizz!" Xion said and crossed her arms over her chest, "SPAZZ!" Roxas shouted and poked Xion in her forehead playfully.

Suddenly the car stopped and Xion's arm "accidentally" flew out and slapped Roxas across his face.

The blonde-haired boy placed a hand on his face and pointed a finger at Xion accusingly "You slapped me!" he shouted and Xion smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Xion said "I haven't done a thing, did you see anything Riku?" she turned toward the boy and mouthed "_say no_" and he gave her a almost imperceptive nod.

"I didn't see anything" Riku said quickly and opened his door, Xion followed a step behind him. The two teens waved each other a goodbye and departed to their respective class.

Xion sighed as she walked to lunch once again, Olette going on and on about her weekend, and the party yesterday; it almost seemed as if the past few weeks had never happened, that her life had been on pause until she had recovered.

Olette suddenly stopped talking and looked at Xion expectantly, and the raven-haired girl realized she had been asked a question "Hmm?" she mumbled.

Olette chuckled to herself and smiled at the raven-haired girl for a moment before returning to her question, "I asked if you had seen that new white-haired boy in English class" the brunette said and pointed to the boy.

"No I hadn't" Xion followed the girls finger to the white-haired boy that had knocked into her during the party the day previous, who was sitting by himself reading a small black book.

"He doesn't seem to have any friends yet" Olette said sadly, and the two girls were about to turn away and head toward their table when Xemnas slammed into the boy as he was walking by, knocking the boy down.

The boy shouted something at Xemnas, and the silver-haired man hoisted him up by the neck of his shirt, said something to him that the two girls couldn't make out and threw the boy down.

Two of the men flanking Xemnas, Marluxia and Luxord, threw their heads back and laughed loudly at the boy who they could hear cry out in pain.

Xemnas didn't let the boy off so easily, he picked the boy up and threw him across the large concrete space.

The boy slammed on the ground with a loud thud, but the three men simply laughed aloud to themselves before walking over to the white-haired teen.

Xion rushed over to the boy who was laying on the ground in pain trying to help him up, but Xemnas hoisted her to her feet and knelt down some so that they were eye level "Move girl!" he commanded and Xion shook her head.

He raised her hand as he was about to strike her, but suddenly Sora, Roxas, and Riku talked the three seniors pining them to the ground.

Xion released a breath she had been unconsciously holding when she looked at the three boys that had rushed to her rescue.

Xion turned back to the white-haired boy who had his eyes squeezed tightly shut in pain, still laying with his back on the concrete ground. As she helped him sit up she saw a small trail of blood running from the back of his head.

At some point in the ten minutes that followed, the boys had carried the white-haired teen to the nurse, school had been released early before last period.

Xion had no idea of anything going on around her while the boy was being taken care of, she sight of the small pool of blood had launched her into an unresponsive state. She had visions of that night, running through her head over and over again.

She saw the cab she and Ven were sitting in laughing, and the sudden jarring blow she took to her head when the cab was suddenly slammed into a black truck. What was different about this vision of the past was that she saw something she hadn't before.

Vanitas had dragged Ven's body to a nearby ally stolen his jacket and slashed down his own arm "Don't die on me yet brother" he sneered at the unconscious boy "I'm not done with you yet" he growled.

Vanitas used the bloody jacket and his own blood to create a trail to throw off police.

'_Maybe the blow to the head messed with my memory,_' she tried to explain the new memory '_or maybe I'm just hallucinating_' she grasped uselessly for an explanation. '_No!_' she thought firmly '_I didn't want to remember this…_' she thought and suddenly she was shook from her memories to see the worried faces of Roxas and Sora.

**Okay guys, that the end and I just found out I don't have school tomorrow either, so I'll try to post, but I have so much studying for finals, and without teachers to tell use which points need to be focused on…yeah, I probably won't be able to, but I'll try.**

_Why did Xion lock this memory away from herself?_

_Why did she stand up for this white-haired boy?_

_Is Ven still alive, or is the write just evil?_ Maybe a little

_Will Xion get stronger to face the threat from The Land Between?_

_And what happened to the white-haired boy?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...I think

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and the plot

**Okay guys, I know I said I wouldn't update, but school got cancelled all this week, and I would have updated sooner, but I was working on an original story. For all those interested in reading it I will post the link to my website in an author's note when it has been finished.**

Xion bolted awake in her bed, everything dark around her.

Her vision bringing entirely new questions to mind about Ven's death, the most powerful of the questions _Is he really dead?_.

Xion slowly rose from her small and went in search of her sister for answers as to why she is her bed.

The raven-haired teen entered her sisters room to find her talking near a thousand words a minute on her precious cell phone.

Xion attempted to gain her sisters attention to no avail; the raven-haired girl slapped the phone out of her sisters hand, and grabbed it before Kairi could. "What the hell is your problem?" Kairi said accusingly and Xion glared at her.

"My problem, as you so kindly put it, is that I'm trying to find out why I woke up in my bed while and you ignore me!" Xion shouted at the brunette who cringed at her volume.

The brown-haired girl look sheepishly at her sister "I was ignoring you…" she said slowly and looked at her sister "it doesn't matter anymore, just tell me why I woke up at home!" Xion shouted angrily at her sister.

"After you passed out…" Kairi began and patted the space next to her on the bed, and Xion conceded to sit next to the girl. "That boy with the white hair…Zane, I think, he was taken to the nurses office, and you went into a catatonic state" she said quickly.

Xion nodded slowly "What happened after that?" the raven-haired girl asked "Xemnas and his thugs got away," Kairi said in disgust "but you acted like you had earlier, when you were in that coma!".

Xion looked at her sister's tear hazed eyes "we thought you might have…" and a single tear fell before she managed to compose herself and smiled at her raven-haired sister "but I guess we were wrong."

Xion put her hand on her sister's shoulders, and the brunette continued her story "Do you know what happened to Xemnas and them?" she asked and Kairi shook her head "they left almost as soon as people started to check on you" she murmured.

Xion nodded slowly and stood to leave her sister's room "how can I still be sleepy?" Xion asked aloud and walked to her room so that she may once again sleep.

Aqua waved to Xion as she appeared in The Land Between, but her facial features showed that she was deeply troubled by something.

"What's the matter?" Xion asked and the blue-haired woman looked to the far plain of the large area "I can sense another presence here" Aqua said quietly and looked at the raven-haired girl for a moment.

"What do you mean by another presence?" Xion asked and eyed the woman carefully as she glanced towards another plain in the distance.

"You can seriously believe that you're the only person that has felt the hand of death's affect on them, do you?" and smiled momentarily at the raven-haired girl.

"Others have entered this realm once again" she sighed and walked away from the raven-haired girl "I have been called" she said and took a moment to cast a glance back at Xion "this is goodbye for now" she said and disappeared.

Xion looked towards the lightning storm in the distance "I need to be stronger, but…" hugged her arms around herself and turned away from the lightning storm "maybe these 'other presences' might be able to help me!" she said and ran off towards one of the plains Aqua had spoken of.

Xion ran for what felt like hours passing by the ravine and beach from her previous experiences with The Land Between.

Finally she came to a massive grove full of trees of all sort, but what was unusual about the grove was the animals that seemed to dance around the wooded area, and the faint sound of a flute emitting a peaceful and calming melody.

Xion ran into the massive grove searching for the cause of the melody, finding the same white boy that she had seen earlier today

**Okay guys, I know this chapter was shorter than usual, but the medicine I took earlier has me about to fall asleep…I'm seriously sorry, I'll make the next chapter longer than usual to make up for it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11...Maybe, I lost track around eight or nine

Okay guys, I didn't plan on updating today, but since it's the birthday of my friend Shayna, who I meet discussing this story, lol, anyway happy birthday Shayna and enjoy the chapter.

Xion fell down the large downhill slope and landed at the feet of the white-haired boy playing the flute.

The boy only stared at Xion for a few moments before he laughed at the clumsy girl and helped her to her feet.

"Strange to see you here Zane," Xion said and brushed her bangs from her eyes as she righted herself "it seems you've found yourself drawn to The Land Between too" she said and the boy smiled sadly at her.

"It's not the first time I've been here," he said and looked towards the direction of the thunderstorm "but it's the first time I've ever seen anything as dark that that" he said and looked back at the raven-haired girl.

"What happened to lead you here?" the raven-haired girl asked and he sighed sadly "I survived a train crash" he muttered darkly, and Xion remembered where she had heard the name Zane before.

Almost two years ago Xion's parents had been discussing that event at the dinner table, talking about how there had only been a single survivor, a boy named Zane. Apparently both his parents, and his twin sister had died in that fatal accident, and he had been stuck in a coma for a year.

Xion's smile disappeared quickly as she looked at the boy who stared once more at the thunderstorm. Suddenly the boy turned towards the direct that Aqua had taken "Do you feel that?" he asked quietly.

Xion turned in the same direct he had, and suddenly felt her stomach drop as the boy grabbed her by her hand and used the same teleporting technique Aqua had used.

When Zane had finally let go of her hand she fell to her knees gasping for breath, while he simply scratched the back of his head and looked down at her "I guess you've never warped" he said and walked a few steps forward.

Xion rose after a few minutes, and looked around for what the boy had spoken of before bringing her to this place. A tall girl with silver-hair that cover her left eye looked at them cautiously.

Xion stared into the girl's red eye and locked her gaze with the silver-haired girl.

"Weak!" she muttered and turned her back on them and began to walk away, her hands shoved into her tan cargo pants.

Xion glared at the back on the girl's head, and summoned her katana once more "I'll show you who's weak!" she shouted and charged forward.

The silver-haired girl spun quickly with a dark blue chakram in her hand catching Xion's blade and quickly knocking her away with a twist of her weapon.

Xion was forced to take a step back after the silver-haired girl had blocked her attack "Slow" the girl muttered and cast a cautious look to see if Zane would make a move, but the white-haired teen simply sat on a rock to watch the battle to come.

Xion ran forward and slashed out quickly with her katana aimed to kill the silver-haired girl, but once again the girl caught the katana with her wheel-like weapon, and pushed the girl back. This time, however, the girl continued her attack, slicing out quickly with her chakram, cutting across Xion's forearm.

Xion quickly dove away from her assault to protect herself, breathing hard from her attempts to block the girl's attack.

The girl didn't wait for Xion to come at her again, instead she flung her large chakram forward, and Xion tried to slap it away with her sword, but instead the blade moved quickly slicing down her left leg.

Xion was forced onto her right knee panting heavily from her injuries and her wasted energy. The chakram appeared back in the girl's hand "The end" the shouted and ran forward with her weapon poised to kill.

Zane appeared at the last moment, blocking the girls attack with a thick metal staff he had summoned to help him, "Enough" a loud voice shouted across the open space in which the silver-haired girl had been found in.

Aqua pulled both teens away from Xion, and pulled the raven-haired girl to her feet "Xion!" the woman said harshly with a tight grip on the girls shoulder, "why did start a fight with Fu?" she asked quite angrily.

Xion stared at her feet as she answered the woman's question "Well…she called me weak, and I was trying to prove that she was wrong" the raven-haired girl muttered and toed the ground innocently as she held her hands behind her back.

Aqua sighed and looked at all three teens "Fuu, meet Xion" she said to the silver-haired girl now known as Fuu who nodded in the girls direction.

Zane waved at the blue-haired woman "Hello!" he said happily "have you meet master Terra?" he asked and the woman looked at him strangely.

"How do you know Terra?" she asked him with a skeptic look as he continued to smile at her "he taught me how to fight in The Land Between, and he told me to give this to a master Aqua" he said and handed her a piece of folded up paper.

The woman took the sheet "Thanks" she muttered and slide it into her pocket.

Xion looked at the other teens and then looked once again at the massive lightning storm in the distance "I can feel its evil" she said solemnly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Zane and Fuu look towards it "It seems unavoidable" he muttered "Decided" the silver-haired girl said and they both looked back at Xion "Together?" she asked and Xion smiled at them.

The raven-haired girl ran to stand beside them as they gazed at the storm cloud "There's only one way to find out!" she said excitedly and the pull of the waking world hit all three teens "tomorrow though." she chuckled and waved goodbye as they all began to fade away.

Aqua opened the note, and went wide-eyed as she read it "it's gotten worse than I had imagined" she said darkly and dashed off towards the beach like region to meet the other guardian of The Land Between.

Okay guys, something occurred to me while I was writing this chapter, Zane seems like the perfect character for a Fatal Frame fan-fiction so tell me what you think of that idea, he has the perfect background, and no more questions, those just get tedious and reveal to much of the coming chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12...Pretty sure

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OC

Hi guys, exams are over, and new classes started today that I didn't go to cause I stayed home. I want to thank Shayna (wow, second time in a row she's in the AN) for making me stop playing Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded cause it was ruining my eye sight, which meant I wouldn't have been able to write. This just occurred to me, but when I said no more questions I meant the ones in italics that I do at the end of the chapter, not the ones people ask me…SORRY!…

Aqua sat on the sandy beach listening to the sound of the crashing waves against the shore, when suddenly the sound of boots stomping on sand alerted her to the new arrival.

"Aqua, it's been too long!" a gruff, dark, and unexpected voice shouted at her, and she was instantly off the shore with her katana in hand pointed at the owner.

The bald old man smiled evilly at her, his hands behind his back as he walked closer to her "You have improper form!" he said and disappeared from her vision, before she collapse to the ground.

The bald man reappeared over her with a triumphant grin, "You're still weak Aqua," he muttered and began to walk away "Next time I expect more of a challenge!" he shouted over his shoulder and disappeared once again.

Aqua sighed at punched the sandy shore "DAMNNIT!" she shouted and the wave struck the shore with a thunderous explosion.

Xion sat in English class, once again, twirling her pencil in her hand "Miss Hikari would you mind reading number 3?" the teacher called and Xion began to frantically search for the page the rest of the class was on.

"Umm…once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary…" she began, but the teacher cut her off "Miss Hikari we are on page 34!" he said sternly.

Xion flipped pages quickly trying to find where the rest of the class was "umm…Two roads diverged in a yellow wood…" and the vein in her teacher's forehead began to pump loudly enough to awaken Hayner sleeping in the back of the class "Number 3!" he commanded.

"_The Phoenix and the Turtle_

_Let the bird of loudest lay_

_On the sole Arabian tree,_

_Herald sad and trumpet be,_

_To whose sound chaste wings thou shrieking harbinger,_

_Foul precurrer of the fiend,_

_Augur of the fever's end,_

_To this troop come thou not this session interdict_

_Every fowl of tyrant wing_

_Save the eagle, feather'd king:_

_Keep the obsequy so the priest in surplice white_

_That defunctive music can,_

_Be the death-divining swan,_

_Lest the requiem lack his thou, treble-dated crow,_

_That thy sable gender mak'st_

_With the breath thou giv'st and tak'st,_

_'Mongst our mourners shalt thou the anthem doth commence:_

_—Love and constancy is dead;_

_Phoenix and the turtle fled_

_In a mutual flame from they loved, as love in twain_

_Had the essence but in one;_

_Two distincts, division none;_

_Number there in love was remote, yet not asunder;_

_Distance, and no space was seen_

_'Twixt the turtle and his queen:_

_But in them it were a between them love did shine,_

_That the turtle saw his right_

_Flaming in the phoenix' sight;_

_Either was the other's was thus appall'd,_

_That the self was not the same;_

_Single nature's double name_

_Neither two nor one was call', in itself confounded,_

_Saw division grow together;_

_To themselves yet either neither;_

_Simple were so well compounded,_

_That it cried, 'How true a twain_

_Seemeth this concordant one!_

_Love hath reason, reason none_

_If what parts can so remain._

_'Whereupon it made this threne_

_To the phoenix and the dove,_

_Co-supremes and stars of love,_

_As chorus to their tragic scene._" Xion recited from her book and the teacher nodded, his anger disappearing as spontaneously as it had appeared "Bi-polar bitch" Xion muttered under her breath.

Xion paid for her lunch and walked with Namine and Olette to their seats outside, the excitement from the day previous completely forgotten.

Suddenly a hesitant hand tapped her shoulder, it was Zane standing nervously staring at the ground "um…would you mind if I maybe…join you guys?" he asked sheepishly and the raven-haired smiled and cast a glance at her friends who were nodding vigorously.

"Sure" she said and he slowly followed them to their table and took a hesitant seat next to Xion, and so began to 'special' discussions of the teens.

"No, I KNOW The Count can beat the shit out of Edward Cullen!" Hayner shouted at Roxas. The group was having a heated debate over who would win in a fight: Edward Cullen or The Count from Sesame Street.

"Hells no!" Namine said and slammed her fist down on the table "Edward could so beat The Count, he has super speed and super strength!" she exclaimed and grinned triumphantly at Hayner.

Xion was about to jump into the conversation about how The Count could turn into a bat and claw out Edwards eyes when she saw Zane writing something on a sheet of notebook paper, and it became her mission to steal it.

Quickly she tapped him on his right shoulder, and while he was momentarily distract she replaced the paper with her notes from English class and did a fist pump under the table.

**(Look out it's more poetry)**

"_I know you hate liars_

_But I have to tell you another one_

_You're probably going to hate me_

_But I'll suffer when it's done_

_I've frequently tried to tell myself_

_That I've gotten over you_

_But what else am I supposed to say_

_When nothing else is true_

_If I ever got over you_

_I'd be living a lie_

_But you'd only hate me more_

_So I'd try to die_

_But now I know why you hate me so_

_The biggest lie is my presence_

_Maybe that's why I'm suffering_

_So I can die a peasant_" Xion read aloud and looked at the boy strangely.

Zane snatched the poem from her hand and quickly dismissed himself from the table, leaving several confused and non-caring teens behind.

Well there you have it guys and girls, chapter 12 with poetry. Okay so tell me what you think, and I know I ended the chapter short, but I am trying to do a lot of stuff at the same time, so yeah. Anyway, tell me what you think, and don't hesitate with any concerns about the story or questions you might have.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again my faithful readers/subscribers I'd like to thank you for your patience with me, I found out that I won't get a new laptop until my birthday on April 4****th****, but I'll try and update from my grandmother's computer…Like I am now.**

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Zane and the plot, I do not own Clucky or the Log, which belongs to MasakoX and Vegeta3986

Xion twisted her katana around Fuu's chakram, flinging both their weapons into the air. The raven-haired girl spun her body on her heel, and brought her leg into her opponent's chest, throwing the girl back. Fuu dashed forward and tackled the raven-haired girl to the ground, both female's fists flying in the process. Yes, they were fighting again, but this time they were doing so with Aqua as a referee and for the purpose of training.

Zane flung his metal spear at Xion, who spun and caught the large metal weapon "You have to take your target by surprise!" Aqua shouted at him from across the plain. The white-haired boy formed a sword in his hand and charged into the fray with the two girls.

Swords crashed upon each other in a daring fashion, waiting for someone to break the contact and begin the next strike. Xion moved first, her Japanese-style blade joined with the metal spear she had caught tore viciously at Zane's shirt, and the boy was soon pinned to the ground by the large metal weapon.

Suddenly, the pull of the waking world gripped the three teens, and they were forced from their training session and back into their respective homes. Xion rolled over in bed, hoping to fall back asleep, and to miss school if it was possible. The door was thrown open, and everybody's second favorite brunette smiled evilly at her sister with a bucket of water over her head. Kairi stalked over to her partially awake sister and dumped the contents of the bucket onto the raven's head.

Xion was on her feet in less than a second, with a knife in hand as she moved towards her sister; the raven-haired girl grabbed her sister's arm and shoved her onto the bed with the knife pressed against her neck, before realizing that she was no longer asleep.

Kairi was visibly shaken from Xion's actions "Xion…" she said slowly as the raven moved away from her "why do you have a knife?" she asked hesitantly, hoping not to set the girl off.

The raven sighed and flung the knife to the floor before running her hand through her hair "Xehanort" the girl said simply and the brunette instantly knew what she was talking about. "Xion…he…he won't be able to get you here!" she said and hugged her sister.

Xehanort had been released from jail to the hospital in a comatose state and was under constant surveillance of the police, sure it would be difficult for him to escape but the man had done what seemed like the impossible when he messed up Xion's life.

Xion dismissed her sister and resigned herself to her fate, when she remembered what she was to do after school. Aqua had told her that in The Land Between, that her mental form manifest there was a magnification of her physical form, which meant that by becoming physically stronger and building up her endurance she would become more powerful in The Land Between…or something like that.

She yanked up her hood once again as she walked to the car with Kairi "Hi Xion!" Roxas called to her and Riku smiled to her, something Xion still hadn't gotten use to. She smiled back at him, and slid into the back between the two boys "New topic of the day:" Sora announced casting a glance to the backseat "favorite-" Sora started, but Kairi cut him off "celebrity" and the car soon erupted in an argument over who was more awesome.

"I vote Christain Beasley!" Xion cheered and they all looked at her strangely "What! He's hot" she said and they all waved her off and she sighed in anger "I swears, always dissin' my ideas" she said in a thick southern accent and pushed Roxas out the car.

Xion skipped to class in an elated mood as she looked forward to her plans after school, Cloud had finally agreed to train her in parkour, something she had just heard about recently.

The day speed by, mostly because she slept through most of her classes, but I digress. Xion sat laughing with her friends at their table like a bunch of idiots. Hayner and Roxas were arguing over another who would win…Clucky vs. The Log **(10 points to anyone who knows what I'm talking about).**

Zane was walking towards their table with his lunch in hand, when Xemnas tripped him and he toppled to the ground, his food thrown all over him and the people that were nearby, which happened to be Xion.

Zane twisted Xemnas' foot and both males were on the ground wrestling for control, with Xemnas on top. Roxas and Hayner tried to help, but were quickly intercepted by Xaldin and Demnyx who blocked the two teens from view.

Roxas growled and tackled Xaldin, while Demnyx raised his hands in surrender and backed away, so that Marluxia could block Hayner. Xion and Olette ran over to help Zane, slamming into Marluxia in the process and throwing the pink-haired male to the ground.

The quad erupted in violence, a mad brawl between everyone who had any inclination to help either combatant. The police where called, names taken, and some of the less intelligent taken into custody, i.e. Xemnas and Xaldin.

Sometime later, Xion sat laughing with Namine and Olette in the gym bleachers, silently casting continuous glances to the clock that told her when to meet Cloud. The moment the bell had rung, the raven ran to where she was to meet Cloud, the school dojo **(Must be a rich school huh, lol). **The blonde-haired man smiled as she came in and with the first exercise she knew she was in for some trouble.

**I know its kinda short, but I'm running out of time on the computer and I wanted to post this before I had to go home. Tell me what ya think, and message me if you have any comment questions concerns, or are just bored.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: HI-HI! I'm finally back with a new laptop! I know ya'll haven't heard from me in forever, but life has been hectic, I was blocked from Fanfiction for the last month, I lost all my old files…and scariest of all…I started dating! *CUE SCARY MUSIC* But yeah, that last one takes up most my time lol. Now, enough of my drabbling, to the fanfic!**

**OH, before I forget, im skipping a bit of time, so we don't have to go through the whole training montage phase, you know, where you think 'Eye of the Tiger' should be playing in the background.**

Xion danced under Cloud's punch and sprung away from the blonde-haired man. Several weeks ago, she would've been knocked square to the floor by that punch, but now, she had seen the punch coming, and knew the best plan of action in seconds.

The man ran at her with another fist swinging, but she stood her ground, catching the fist with both hands and shoving him backwards, losing her footing in the process. Cloud smiled at his student, and caught her before she managed to hit the ground "Good," he said to her as he helped her stand "but you're still throwing all your weight against me, you can't over extend yourself in a real fight." He scolded her once again.

Xion smiled at her teacher and punched him in the arm playfully "Says the man who's attacking me like an angry bear?" she taunted him once again. He laughed at her "Was that supposed to hurt?" in response, she squared her body and punched him again in the side. Cloud laughed at her and ruffled her hair like a small child "Maybe one day, you'll actually leave a bruise!"

The two walked out of the dojo, but they weren't walking home, they were preparing for the next exercise…parkour. The raven-haired girl gripped the handrail for support and dove over the side, just as she had so many times before.

Originally, the idea of it all had scared her beyond all belief, I mean, diving off of building and cutting flips is awesome, but it sounds so impossible. Now, its second nature, she knew where the best supports were, the strongest bars, all with a glance.

She reached out with both hand and grabbed the metal pole in the school's support columns, quickly swinging her body around and rolling to her feet in the schools parking garage. This training was more of an extreme game of tag, Cloud would give chase, and she would have to avoid him, however she could.

She quickly and silently crept through the empty open space for car storage. Xion slipped through the door to the stairs and began her descent to the ground level. She made it to the second floor when the sound of a slammed door behind her gave away her pursuer.

The raven threw herself over the railing of the stairs, turning her head enough to see a mess of blonde hair. The girl smiled to herself and grabbed onto another handrail, swinging herself onto a flight of stairs, several levels lower.

She smiled to herself and crashed through the next door, no reason to stay quiet when he already knew where she was. She was on the ground floor, _'Perfect'_ she took off though the opening to the garage and almost made it to the quad when a strong hand grabbed her from the shadows and pulled her back.

"Found ya!" Cloud laughed and released the girl "You have to think outside the box!" Xion elbowed him in the stomach and took off running, a smile adorning her face. The raven-haired teen walked home as she had for the last two months, she could still remember walking home sore enough to fall to the ground and rest, only to go through it all again the next day.

The first month of her training entirely was strength training; it's hard to swing yourself around on metal beams when you can't lift hold yourself up. She was lucky she was so small for her age, if she weighed over a hundred pounds, she would've needed to spend at least months body building. Her arms were ripped, but shapelier, she wasn't a scrawny teenage girl anymore, but she was still no match for Cloud; though she could probably take Sora in an arm wrestling contest now. That thought made her laugh, Sora being humiliated cause he was so much weaker than little Xion.

Xion quietly entered her home, moving quickly and silently through the home. A loud crash told her Kairi was home, and probably looking for something. "Home!" she called, and the brunette slowly walked out of her room coated in dust "phone?" Xion asked and the girl only nodded in response.

The raven shook her head at her sibling and pulled out her black phone "Want me to call?" she punched in the number before her sister could nod. The soft vibrating sound could be heard throughout the room and Kairi pulled her small pink cell from her pocket "Found it!"

Xion laughed at her sister for several minutes before plopping down on the couch to do her homework. She had just pulled out her chemistry textbook when her phone rang "Kiss me, k-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison, take me t-take me, want to be your victim, ready for abduction" The raven-haired girl snapped open her phone before the rest of the song could play.

"Hello?" I dark chuckle was heard on the other end of the phone; Xion pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the caller ID, restricted. "Xion, don't tell me you've forgotten about me already?"

A glare set itself on the girl's face "Vanitas…what do you want?" She could clearly see his face in her mind, the smug grin, and eyes that always held a note of darkness.

"Just wanted to let you tell you how far you've come with your training, I mean, how many other teenage girls can say they can jump off stairs?" his voice was taunting, he had shown a card in his hand, he was watching, he knew where she was, and he knew how to get to her.

The raven-haired girl snapped the phone shut before he could say another word, huffing angrily. She was stronger, but she doubted that she was a match for him, just yet…That was as far as her thoughts got, as the slam of a door shook her from her thoughts.

Kairi stood against the wall fuming, her cell held tight in her hand "Sis, I gotta talk to you about something…" she said slowly after regaining her calm.

Xion's expression turned fearful as she saw the horrified look on her sister's face as Kairi sat slowly on the couch "Xehenort was released from jail to the hospital with a coma, they said that once he awakens, he'll be placed under house arrest."

Xion punched the table, and the piece of glass furniture shattered under her strike "How can they do that?" her question came out as a scream, and Kairi flinched away from her "He's old, you know that Xi, they released him under the pretenses that he actually knows nothing and can't do any harm to us while under house arrest…" the brunette frowned "I'm not happy about it either, but we don't even know if he's going to wake up…"

The other female stood and walked back to her room to leave the raven to her thoughts _'If I got to the between while in a coma…does that mean he will too?'_ that second thought scared her more than anything, if he can reach her there, there's no safe place left.

**Okay guys and girl, that's chapter 14, tell me what you think, and any ideas you have for the story. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So, who else was pissed about Xehenort, so was I, and for those of you that think I knew that was going to happen the whole time, no, I didn't, these words come out of thin air, im along on the ride with you.**

**Okay, im so sorry for being gone for so long, I got grounded cause of my grade in biology, I mean come on, why is that class important, when do I need to know how to dissect a frog, earthworm, or squid? Anyway, I formally apologize for being gone so long, and hope that a chapter will appease yall.**

Xion fought hard against the enemy Aqua had summoned to test her strength, after the revelation about Xehenort, she wanted more than anything to be able to expel him from her sanctuary. The man had been comatose for a week, and while she hadn't seen any sign of him, her master had been silent about whether the old man had entered the realm between the planes of existence.

Her sword shattered against the rock-like creatures arm, and a well delivered punch to the stomach sent her flying back, Aqua wasn't holding back obviously.

The raven-haired girl cart wheeled under a punch from the golem and kicked at his side, and springing back as pain erupted in her foot. The golem wheeled on her, smashing its giant hand into the side of her head and knocking her to the ground.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Zane shouted and stabbed at his opponent with his spear, but it shatter against the combined forces and embedded itself in the white-haired boys shoulder.

Fuu had managed slightly better than the other two, her chakram and sliced into the stone creatures shoulder and its arm was almost completely off when its hulk sized fist came down on her head.

Aqua landed on the ground between the three golems and in a blink of an eye they all shattered into millions of shards, "I've told you time and time again, you have to use what's around you, a weapon is important, but if you're stumbling over the terrain, you won't be any match for a skilled warrior." her tone was cold as she spoke to her students.

Xion painfully rose to a standing position and glared at the blue-haired woman "I told you we weren't read, you've been pushing us harder and harder, but we're just kids, we can't learn years of train in a week!" she shouted and stood, supported by Zane and Fuu. They had been pushed to the point of breaking by their "master" and they couldn't stand it anymore.

"She's right Aqua, you've tried to force feed us everything you know and more, we can't keep up, we don't all learn the same way, and no-one can learn something new in only a few minutes!" Zane said and he removed the metal fragment from his shoulder, blood was streaking down his arm, "You're risking our lives, we can't keep this up!"

"Enough!" Fuu agreed with her fellow teens, they had nearly been ripped apart by the training session before, seriously, a training course full of hack saws?

Aqua glared back and her students for a moment and sighed, "Fine, i'll pull back on the difficult sessions until you are ready, but you have to train harder. Someone…managed to enter the realm between, someone more powerful than me. Someone…who will kill you the first chance he gets…" she averted her gaze from the teens as they gaped at her.

"Can you at least give up a name?" the raven demanded and tried to step forward, but her tired body wouldn't follow the command, "you at least owe us that!" she was obviously outraged. Aqua refused to meet her gaze "…X…X-Xehanort" the name alone scared the woman, as she was reminded the old man.

Xion went wide eyed and fought hard against the two teens holding her, she wanted to rip off the blue haired woman's throat with her bare hands. "YOU NEVER TOLD US!" she screeched and clawed at Zane and Fuu "YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL US THAT THE MAN WHO RUINED MY LIFE IS HERE! MAYBE EVEN WATCHING US RIGHT NOW?" the raven snarled and managed to rip herself free and launch her small frame at the woman.

Almost as if on cue, the tug of the waking world grabbed the girl when she was inches from woman, and she sat up awake when her hands were centimeters from Aqua's throat.

The girl fumed to herself for a moment before throwing off the covers and smashing her alarm clock against the wall; she rushed though a shower and scrawled a quick note to Kairi and left it on the counter, before taking off out the door for a run.

The raven plugged her eyes with her ipod and blasted "Feel Good Drag" and took off running, letting herself get lost in the music. She flipped the song onto repeat and spent probably hours running aimlessly; by the time the girl finally pulled the ear buds free, she was lost in a foreign neighborhood, and the sky was black.

She wonder around aimlessly, she couldn't just go up and knock on someone's door, and she didn't know how to get home. She was lost, plain and simple, and she didn't think to bring any money with her, so a cab was out, and her cell was still on its charger in her room. For a girl trying to stay alive, she sure does put her safety at risk way too much.

"Lost?" a voice called behind her, and she whipped around in her fighting stance waiting for someone to strike at her, but it was only the silver-haired boy with deep cerulean eyes that she always lost herself in, "hey Riku…" she sighed and walked over to him.

The boy grinned at her "How'd you end up here? This has gotta be like…on the other side of town from your house right?" Xion only shrugged and grinned in return, "I kinda got lost, what about you? Why are you out this late?"

The silver-haired male scoffed "late? It's only eight, I was on my way home from work," he said and pointed to the jet black Honda civic sitting in the garage at the house she just happened to be standing near. "I got lost on my way home, do you know which way my house is from here?" she asked quickly trying to ignore his last comment.

He shook his head and smiled at her, "I can do one better, I can give you a ride back," he said and jingled the keys in his hand "hop in!" he said and strolled over to the drivers seat of his car.

"You don't have to do that, I can walk, its no big deal!" the silver haired boy shook his head and motioned to his car "I'd rather I know that you're safe rather than wonder if Vanitas found you again…" he spoke the black-haired boys name as if it was poison to his tongue.

The raven nodded solemnly and climbed into his car, followed quickly by the silver-haired male "thank you…" she muttered and he grinned at her again, and she could feel her face heat up as she returned it "my pleasure."

The driver back to her home was quiet and quiet awkward for the raven as she stared at the silver haired boy, she was confused with all this, the blushing, the goofy grinned, the way her heart skipped a beat whenever she saw him, but what was it, what was she feeling.

Riku silently pulled into Xion's driveway and pulled out his key, rushing over to open her door for her and walking her to the door. The silver-haired boy scratched the back of his head and blushed "um…Xion…before you go…" he murmured quiety, and the raven turned to face him.

"There's something I've really wanted to do since that first day…" he quickly pressed his lips to hers, and almost immediately the girl's body reacted, before she could think, her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer to her, trying to deepen the kiss. The boy was taken by surprised, but kissed her harder and wrapped his arms around her waist, and when they finally broke apart because of the need of air, he grinned at her "better than I imagined".

"You imagined kissing me?" Xion asked wryly and he shrugged "maybe…talk later?" his voice almost pleading. The girl smiled "Of course, later."

**So what you think, sinces ya'll went so long without a chapter, I decided to add in the romance now, tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Okay y'all, i'm finally back, sorry that it took me so long to update, hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than the plot and my OC.**

Xion cart-wheeled away from the swipe of the blade, she was surrounded by black-clad men, all bearing swords, and all trying to kill her. Any other day she would've completely understood what was going on, and immediately reacted, springing into the fray with her own sword, but now, she had no clue. She wasn't in the realm between, on a rooftop, dozens of stories above the street below, and she couldn't manifest her sword, no matter how hard she focused.

She couldn't remember going to sleep, but she still possessed the physical skills of the Between, her enhanced strength, speed, and endurance, hence her skills at dodging. The group of blade-wielding man formed a half-circle around the raven-haired girl, and a single man stepped towards the girl, the clomp of his boots against stone chilled the girl's heart. "…Xehanort…" she mumbled under her breath and gripped the railing behind her for support.

"So you remember me?" He chuckled darkly, his face twisting into its constant smug grin, "Last time I saw you, you were sobbing so hard the judge had you removed from the court!" Xion's grip tightened on the rail. "You were such a pathetic girl back then, you couldn't even manage a glare, you were so scared of me," his grin broadened, and it took all the girls control not to throw herself over, "now look at you, I bet you could take on all my men…but you're still scared of me aren't you? I can see you shivering all the way over here!"

He moved several steps closer, and she couldn't stand it anymore, she threw herself over the ledge and plummeted towards the ground, so a moment it was so peaceful, she was smiling, that was, until she slammed into a monorail track, several stories below. She scrapped herself off the railway and rubbed her back slowly, even if she was durable, diving off buildings hurt, quite a lot.

The men with Xehanort followed her example, but their landings were much more graceful, landing in a kneeling position, and quickly rising to their feet. Xion ran, as fast as her small frame could carry her, but the men gave pursuit, and they were much faster than her, in seconds, they'd be on her again. The evil, bald man suddenly appeared before her, as if he was made of air.

The girl slide to a stop almost a foot from the man, and unthinkingly dove off the tracks, through the window of a building. It was some kind of warehouse, mountains of wood boxes piled everywhere, the girl only took a moment to look around the room before she broke into her sprint again.

The raven only managed a few steps before the fist of a black-clad man struck her face and sent her flying to a pile of boxes. The girl rolled away from a sword attempting to cleave through her, and flung one of the boxes at the blades owner.

The man sliced through the box like paper, but he didn't see her running at him, or see her, until the girl's fist connected with his forehead and he flew back. Another blade passed an inch from the girl's face, and she returned the swipe with a round-house kick to the neck. The man fell to his knees, but that by no means meant the girl had a break, a new warrior sprung over his fallen companion, and lashed out at the raven with a set of metal claws.

She twisted out of the first swipe and knocked the second away by slamming their wrists together and striking her palm against his chest, forcing the man back. The raven ducked past him and ran at the man behind him; the warrior tried to pull himself into a stance, but the girl ran up his chest and flipped off him, kicking him in the face, and landing on the claw-wielding man, her heels striking his neck.

The girl cart-wheeled under another strike from a new opponent and flipped over a second, but the man sprung up after her, blade in hand, biting into her stomach. The man didn't stop there, he spun, drawing back his elbow and striking her stomach, before giving her a swift kick that sent her plummeting into an aisle of boxes.

She girl crashed through several of the boxes, and struck the concrete floor hard, groaning in pain. "…Bitch." she muttered and pulled herself up slowly.

Xehanort appeared in the upper-levels of warehouse, in a flamboyant flash of light, that nearly blinding the raven-haired girl, "Giving up already? Just tell me when you want to lay down and die!" he threw back his head and laughed loudly.

Xion glared at him, _'I'm gonna die here…but im not going alone…'_ she sprung to her feet and ran at the new group of assembled warriors.

The girl ducked under the swipe of a blade, and grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it quickly. She didn't dwell on the scream of pain, simply grabbing the blade he dropped and slicing clean through his chest. She couldn't however, ignore the painful twisting in her stomach as she swung the blade, she had killed the man, without hesitation, without mercy, but sparing lives meant holding back, and holding back, meant dying, and she was going to take Xehanort before that happened.

The crowd closed in on her now, three blades collided with hers, and she had to throw herself to the floor to survive the strikes. The cleaved through men's feet, slicing them like paper, blood spraying her and soaking into her black shirt, and coating the matching pants.

Xion rolled through the gap she had made and grabbed another disregarded blade and grinning smugly at her opponents, "Come at me, bro!"

They ran at her, and she at them, the first man was cleaved clean in two as he tried to swing at her, the next man's blade collided with hers, and was quickly knocked free, and flung through a warriors head. The raven quickly stabbed through the man ran to meet the third, but a row of new warriors flashed beside Xehanort, this time, baring bows.

The arrows flew at her, she managed to block the first few, but more and more rained down on her, and she was forced to flip backwards, until she was trapped against the wall of boxes. She screamed as the arrows pierced her, first one, then two, then three, and continued on, until she had lost count of how many were jammed into her chest.

The girl collapsed to her knees and glared up at the bald man, her face twisted in an angry snarl, and she forced herself up again. Xion held both her weapons in her tight grip, her face decorated with that "shit-just-got-real" expression. The girl sprung over the warriors, ignoring the swipes against her arms, the cuts along her back, and the stabs at her legs, she was focused on Xehanort.

The girl ran up the guard rail to of the stairs and charged at the evil man, the bloodlust evident in her eyes, "You evil bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" She screeched and tried to ram into him, with both her weapons.

Chains struck her ankles and yanked her from her feet, but that wasn't enough to stop her, she threw her body into an awkward flip and swung the owners of the chains like rag dolls, and landing again on her feet. Another set of chains wrapped around the girl's wrists and neck, but she continued her charge, he had to finish him, he was going to die today, that was certain.

She reared back her hand and thrusted forward with her blade, as Xehanorts massive sword lazily moved forward to meet her.

Xion gasped for air, the man's weapon had gone through her chest, pierced both lungs, she had impaled herself on his sword, she had killed herself. She glanced up at him, she couldn't fully see what was going on, but she could see he sword buried in his forehead; she had won, he was dead, but the cost? Her own life.

With the last of her breath she managed three words, "Im…sorry…Ven." She fell to the ground and her eyes slipped closed, her bittersweet victory was short-lived.

**OH MY GOD! XION! NO!...okay, so maybe that didn't make up for it...please don't hate on me!**

**Don't worry, the story's not over yet**


End file.
